Roxie won't say it
by missylynn99
Summary: A fluffy little songfic, told from Metro Man's point of view. Metro Man has just resucued roxanne from Megamind and she seems... distracted. He has a suspision of what's wrong, so he tries to use a corny song to get her to admit her feelings. Will it work? K because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Megamind or the song used. I wish I did though... I'm sorry I had to take out the lyrics. If I didn't it was going to get taken down. I have to take out the lyrics in all of my version with lyrics is on deviant art if anyone wants to read it. I've tried to fill in the spots where the lyrics with clues as to what the lyrics were. Once again, sorry. I think I'll make this a chapter story. I'm working on linking it to my profile. **

I won't say it

It was a sunny day in Metro City, and Metro Man had just finished rescuing Roxanne Ritchie from her long time kidnapper, Megamind. Most days she complained, but today was different. She stared with glazed eyes dreamily over his shoulder as he flew her home.

"Is something wrong Roxie? You seem... distracted." He asked her worriedly as he set her down on her balcony.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing... Would you like to come in for some tea?" she replied, still distracted. So, he followed her in. He sat down on the couch, and she hurried into the kitchen to brew their drinks. The faint sound of hissing water could be heard as it started to boil. Before long, the kettle screamed, and Roxanne poured the water into two mugs. She quickly added the tea bags and brought them out two the living room. .

"Thank you, I like your decorations." He saw a faint blush creep up her cheeks. It was true, the couch was black leather with blue throw pillows and the drapes were electric blue. "Doesn't it annoy you that he constantly kidnaps you?" He asked.

"It used to... but not so much anymore. I'm use to it." she murmured. "I think he has my schedual down by now. He usually leaves me alone if I have something important to do that doesn't relate to you, although that isn't much."

"But he constantly puts your life at risk!" he protested. He knew Megamind was harmless, but he had a sneaking suspicion as to why she was so distracted.

Like he expected, she scoffed "Please, Megamind wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm more worried about him hurting himself."

"Roxie, if I didn't know any better I'd say you've got a little crush on Megs." He teased.

"I do NOT! That'd be pretty twisted, falling for your kidnapper." she nevously denied.

He held is hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, its happened before. No need to sound so defensive. Makes me wonder... besides I think I speak for all of Metro City when I say that there's reason to suspect_ something,_ with the prime example being your lack of fear towards him. Even the bravest of people are unwilling to anger the person contolling deadly objects near their being."

"For the last time, I don't like Megamind. Besides, dating and me don't get along. My track record with guys is enough to prove that."

"Awww, Roxie, you can't let the past hold you back." He said.

In a soft, sighing voice, she sang a little. Her voice spoke of a different story, In a time when she must have been absolutely in love with some guy. Something happened, and left a footprint on her heart. She sounded as if it happened years ago, and she never wanted to visit that place again.

He recongized the song from the Disney classic, Hercules, and being the cliche, corny superhero he was, had to sing the next verse back. He knew that there was no way she was fooling anyone. It was obvious he and his kidnappings meant a lot to Roxanne, no matter how hard she tried to hid it. Just like he could see through lead, he could see into her heart and knew it was him who was on her mind.

With a sharp retort, she sang back the little verse, promising that he'd have to torture her before she said or admitted anything.

The next line was perfect for her behavior earlier. She truly swooned and sighed from being around him. He had no clue how long she'd try to keep up this pointless charade.

She responded with another snappy retort, giving her opinion on just how_ predicable_ it would be, and refused to admit anything again.

Another sigh washed through her voice. Back to that other time, when she was happily in love. She chided herself, have seemingly gone down this road before. She thought that this would only end in heartbreak.

Man, this girl was stubburn. This might take a while. Whoever was her last boyfriend must have really broken her heart, the jerk. She sounded like she was never going to give up her mascaraed. He wasn't buying it though. He's seen the difference in her behavior. She should just face it, and own up to liking Megamind.

Her voice wasn't so angry. Maybe he was finally getting through to her that it was okay. But she still denied it. Yep, she was even running out of comebacks now. She repeated one of her old retorts. He could see the bubbly emotion taking its course on her. She looked like she was floating on cloud nine.

It seemed like she had one more reply left. She told him he was far off the mark, and continued to deny it.

Her voice held just a little bit of shame now, he decided to console her. It was no time to be proud, couldn't she just admit it?

Defeat, she finally sounded defeated. At least while no one was around, she would say it.

"Now, was it really that hard to admit you've got it _bad_ for Megs?" He waggled his eyebrows, for good measure.

"Yes, it was, and if I ever find out that you told him that, I'm gonna see if your powers protects you from me strangling you."

"That's the spirit! It only took one corny and cliche song to get you there. I'd best be off, then. Thanks for the tea!" He then took off from the balcony.

"Now, I wonder what it'll take to get Megs to admit his feelings..." he mused as he flew off, "Then I'd finally be able to get those two lovebirds together!"


	2. And neither will Megamind

**Disclaimer- I do not own Megamind. I wouldn't be writing ****this if I did. This is continuation of "Roxie won't say it" requested by Katieghost. You Rock! I know its a little short. this was way harder for me to write than it should have. Like always, please review. Reviews inspire me.**

"... And neither will Megamind"

Just as he was taking off from Roxanne's balcony, his super hearing picked up on something. At his usual hide out in the abandoned warehouse, the infamous blue bad boy was jamming out. To a love song. He almost fell out of the air.

"I'm not in love" by BBMak, was playing, and Megamind was singing every word. It was a song about how someone was claiming to not be in love, even though they showed all of the signs.

What was with people and not wanting to admit their feelings? Was it really that hard, that humiliating? He personally had never felt non-platonic love for someone, but he always imagined it a wonderous, giddy feeling that you wanted to share with everyone.

He decided that he would get those two together. He had always known that Megs had a soft spot for Roxanne, but now that he knew she liked him back, nothing would keep those two apart. Cupid Man was in the house!

He decided to head over to the blue boy's lair. Instead of his usual crash entrance, he walked through the holographic entrance.

"Hey, there Megs, I like the song."

"GAH! Wh-what? Brain bots! ATTACK!"

"Woah, calm down... I'm not here to get you... I just came to see what you're up to." He said with a casual tone.

"What do you want?" His emerald eyes narrowed with suspicion and his voice was brusque.

"No need to be so harsh, I just thought the song you were listening to earlier was interesting. I've always thought that you were a rock-and-role kind of guy. So, any particular reason you're listening to a love song." He asked innocently.

"Because I wanted to. Plain and simple. There is no hidden reason."

" Come on Megs, you're smart. The psychological part of the mind is subconsciously drawn to music that describes how they are feeling. So, what girl do you like?"

" You came in here for this sole purpose, didn't you?" he asked with disgust. "And I don't have a crush on anyone. "

"Yep. So spill it."

" There's nothing to spill."

He sighed. Megamind was just about as stubborn as Roxanne. So, he decided to change tactics. "Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just leave. I hear there's a really pretty, new blonde reporter down at the station was thinking about asking out. Now's as good a time as any."

"But you're dating Ms. Ritchie..." came his confused response, as expected.

"Heavens no! She's like a little sister to me. I was always beating the jocks off of her in high school. I would never cheat on a girl!" he said with fake hurt and crocodile tears.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" Megamind resigned, knowing it was a rude thing to accuse him of and deserved compensation.

His head snapped up, all hurt and tears gone. "Tell me who you have a crush on."

"Uggggh, I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"

"Nope, so spill the beans."

"Its... R-Ro-Roxanne." The usually blue alien's face bloomed a deep lavender. His ears turned a strange shade of red, and he hid his face in his hands.

"Awwwww! The little buddy has got it bad for Metro City's favorite reporter." He teased.

"Pl-please don't t-t-tell her" he begged.

"I won't... Directly. Bye Megs!" and with that, he took off flying, and exited though the holographic door.

He couldn't wait for the next kidnapping. He had a plan to get them together... with sabotage.


	3. Sabotage

**Disclaimer- I do not own Megamind. I wish I did, but I don't. So, I capture characters and force them to carry out my stories. Muhahaha! I also don't own any of the songs mentioned.**

Megamind watched apprehensively as Metro Man Flew away. He didn't quite hear the superhero's last sentence, but it didn't sound promising. _Oh well,_ he thought. _I might as well carry out my plan tomorrow and kidnap Ms. Ritchie. _Little did he know Metro Man had a plan as well.

. . .

Metro Man waited patiently outside of the "e-vil" lair. Using his super hearing, he listened to the soon to be couple bantering.

"Well, we met again, Ms. Ritchie"

"You kidnapped me, what did you expect?" she shot back. He couldn't help but chuckle. She verbally beat Megamind every time he kidnapped her. He personally thought that these verbal spars were more humiliating to Megamind than actually being beaten by him. He continued listening.

Megamind faltered for a second. "Ahhhh... um... "

"Exactly, you're getting predictable, Megs." The "temptress" reporter said. He could almost hear the smile in her voice. Her comment seemed to spark Megamind's temper, though, and moved the banter right back along.

"You call this predictable?" Megamind shouted. That was his cue. It had taken a little bit of eavesdropping, but he had found out that Megamind was planning to use extremely loud music to startle her before reveling his music related plan. Using his super-speed, he snuck through the holographic door, and found the iPod dock that had Megamind's own personal iPod. He wasn't a fool. He knew that all commercial technology, such as iPods, kindles, etc., were invented by the blue genius. He switched out the two and plugged in his own iPod and dock and set it on a special playlist. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Minion in the middle of pressing a button on a controller. He hid behind a piece of machinery and switched out of super-speed mode. Just as planned, the song started playing._ "...Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized , so mesmerized."_ From his hidey-hole, he could see the look on Megamind's face. It was absolutely priceless. His unnaturally green eyes were equally as unnaturally wide with surprise. A deep lavender bloomed across his cheeks and the tips of his ears burned pink. The super villain cast a frantic glance at Minion, who hastened to switch the song. Back into action, he switched back into super-speed mode and changed the song and moved the it to the right point in the song. He hid again and everything resumed. _"...I wait outside your door, even though I know its wrong. 7 Days a week every hour of the month, gotta let you know where my heart is coming from, I shouldn't feel this way" _Minion frantically pounded on a controller that would never comply. He decided to change the song again._ "You can try to save me from love, but I'd rather wear his chains and handcuffs. Make me his prisoner-er-er." _This time, Roxanne let out a strangled gasp. Her entire face was a cherry red. Deep lines were furrowed above her eyebrows as she narrowed her eyes to dangerous, cat-like slits. If you looked closely, you could see an amused smirk threatened to appear from her frown. Switch, "_Oh girl, you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully." _By now, poor Megamind was scrambling, trying to find where the offending dock and iPod. Realizing this could be a problem, he moved Megamind's dock to outside of the "e-vil lair" using his super-speed and hid his iPod. On a second thought, he unplugged his own dock and replugged it in where it couldn't be seen. He switched the song and let it play. _"If you ain't a ten you're a 9.9"_ Switch _"I might die, when I forget how to breathe. You get closer, and there is no where, in this world I'd rather be." _Even if he wasn't trying to get them together, he still might have pulled this as a prank. It was already worth whatever repercussions Roxanne would inflict on him when she found out. Both Megamind and Minion were scrambling around the lair, and Roxanne still had a look of startled anger splashed across her features

She finally managed to choke out "This is supposed to impress me how?"

"_This_ wasn't, something else was." The tired villain panted. _"_Where did I put that infernal contraption?"

"I don't know, sir. It was at the one outlet, but it seems to have disappeared." Minion said.

"Then why is there still music playing?" Megamind wondered.

Minion was still vainly trying to change the song, in hope of finding the correct song. Well, switch!_ "I can't sleep at night, when you are on my mind. Bobby Womack's on the radio, singin' to me_ _'if you think you're lonely now' Wait a minute, this is too deep. I gotta change the station, So I turn the dial, tryin' to catch a break, and then I hear Babyface 'I only think of you' and its breaking my heart. I'm tryin' to keep it together, but I'm falling apart." _

_"_I give up. I'm just going to call Metro Man." Megamind conceded. Megamind then tried calling, but Metro Man was closer than he expected, and with his phone on silent. After about a minute of pointless ringing, Megamind hung up.

" How rude!" Roxanne huffed, after the phone call was ended.

"Hold on, I'm going to try one more thing." Megamind half growled-half complained. Megamind walked out of the room and tried Metro Man's personal cell phone. 'Hmmm, switch! New song!' Metro Man thought devilishly._ "You and I, both know it can't work, It's all fun and games, till someone gets hurt, and I don't, I won't, let that be you. Now you don't wanna let go, and I don't wanna let you know, that there might be something real between us two, who knew? Now we don't wanna fall, but we're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy, 'cause I know you can't love me, here!" _

Both Metro Man and Roxanne were surprised to hear a lower, rich tenor voice sing sadly to this verse. Megamind reappeared, irritated and about ready to kill. "When I get him to answer, I am going to give him the rant of a life time. E-vil shouldn't have to wait for anything." He huffed. "I guess we'll have to wait until he calls back."

"Are you kidding me?" Roxanne asked furiously.

"I wish I was."

'Now the fun starts!" Metro Man thought. Using his super-speed, he untied Roxanne, put her on her feet, and retied her so her hands were in front of her. Then he pick Megamind up and moved him closer to Roxanne. Then, he picked up Minion, and put him outside and locked the door. He hid again, and set another song to play, barely able to conceal a giggle.

_"Lately, I've found myself thinkin', been dreamin' about you a lot. Up in my head I'm you boyfriend..."_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" The pair screamed at the same time.

_"_How did you get up?!" Megamind asked

" I DON'T KNOW" Roxanne screamed, absolutely freaking out. "How are you like ten feet closer than you were a second ago, and who in hell is controlling that music?" she asked in return, with a curse slipping out in her enraged state.

"I don't know, but whoever or whatever it is, is going to pay when I find out" Megamind fumed.

'Fun time again' Metro Man was dying on the inside. He was going to suffer major consequences when they found out. This time, he moved them another five feet closer, and put Megs in a superman pose. He hid an started a new song. _"I can't be no superman, but for you I'd be super human" _

"Gah! They did it again..." Megamind grumbled. "... And they're trying to be funny. No superman, super human, Superman pose... HAHA!"

"We're closer again." Roxanne pointed out.

"I guess your right"

He was surprised he hadn't burst out in a fit of laughter yet. This time, he moved them so that they were almost touching. As an after thought, he untied Roxanne's hands and put them around the blue bad boy's neck and tied them again so she couldn't move them. After he hid, he set the song on play. _"Everyday, I bring the sun around, sweep away the clouds, smile for me, smile for me." _

_"_UGGGH!" They both moaned. "Very funny, whoever you are!" Roxanne yelled sarcastically. Despertate, she tried moving her hands, but accidentally pulled the rope tighter around Megamind's neck.

"Cugh-cogh" Megamind spluttered.

"Oops! Sorry." Roxanne said while loosening the rope, and putting her hands back. "I guess that's a no-go."

"I should think so."

"Really! More Bieber?" she asked exasperatedly.

His plan was almost complete. "Only a few more moves" Metro Man thought. He then moved Megamind's hands so that they were firmly wrapped around the snarky reporter's waist. With a bit of searching, he found more rope and tied the villain's hands in place. Then, he hid and played the song. _"If I were a painter, mixing my colors, how would I find the blue of your eyes? And girl if I were a sculpture, working in marble, I couldn't hope to copy your perfect face. The curve of your body, the feel of your skin, my hands could never, ever trace."_

Both kidnappee and kidnapper were bright red, or in Megamind's case, bright purple, and looking down at the ground, trying to avoid the other's gaze. "Hehehe, I get it. Beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous curves, soft, perfect." Megamind muttered under his breath.

The reporter looked up from the ground to look at him, with even redder cheeks "You think I'm perfect?" She said in awe.

" Ahhhh... Wait, where's Minion?"

"I'm not sure" she murmured.

'One more,' Metro Man thought. This time, he leaned their head close together, so their lips were almost touching and tilted their heads at opposite angles. He also closed their eyes, for good measure. Then, using a strip of silk ribbon, like the kind usually reserved for tying Roxanne's wrists together, he tied it around both of their necks, just tight enough so that they couldn't pull away. Then he let the last song play. _"Yes, you want her. Look at her, ya know ya do. It's possible she wants you too. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl." __  
_

As soon as the music started playing, the pair's eyes half-opened, but shut almost immediately. Their lips barely brushed, and in an instant, Roxanne took the lead. He watched as she crashed her lips onto the blue bad boy's. Megamind seemed shocked, but quickly recovered, and joined in with enthusiasm. He turned away and looked up at the ceiling, feeling like he was intruding on the couple's private moment. Everything was going great until ***Knock, Knock* **"Sir! Help, someone locked me out." Minion yelled.

The two broke apart and looked as furtive as a child caught taking an extra cookie from the jar. "Uhhhh, it might be a minute Minion, we're kind of stuck." Megamind said awkwardly.

That was his cue. He had even changed from his usual white and gold outfit to a special pink and white one with the initals CM instead of MM on the front. "No need to fear! Cupid Man is here!" He jumped out of hiding and threw pink, white, and red confetti into the air. He held up his dock and set another song on play. "_They say be afraid. __You're not like the others, futuristic lover, d__ifferent DNA. __They don't understand you. __You're from a whole other world, __A different dimension. __You open my eyes __And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light. __Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison. __Take me, ta-ta-take me. __Wanna be a victim, __Ready for abduction. __Boy, you're an alien. __Your touch so foreign. __It's supernatural, __Extraterrestrial" _

_"METRO MAN!" Roxanne screamed. "YOU, YOU... GRRRR!" she was beyond words._

"Ms. Ritchie... Uh, Roxanne? Calm down" Megamind almost whimpered.

"Still, no need to fear. Cupid Man is here! I'll rescue you two." With a fake bow and arrow set, he shot little pink arrows that had suction cups on the tips at them. Just as planned, one stuck to each person. Finally, he quickly untied them. After that, he flew over, unlocked the door, and flew away as fast as he could, yelling as he left, "How about I give the happy couple some private time?"

"...Uhm, Roxanne? Do you regret what we just did?"

"No, but I'm gonna kill him for setting us up like that."

"How about later we get _revhange_ on him."

"Revenge sounds sweet. Its a date."

"Yes, a date." Megamind smiled at her choice of words. The both cackled at the thought of how they would get their revenge.

"Sir, what just happened?" Minion had finally found a way back in. They told him. "Well, I knew you two would get together eventually. It seems like "Cupid Man" noticed too and decided to speed things up a bit. Don't be too harsh on him." Minion said absentmindedly.

They were still going to get revenge.

* * *

**Yay! Its finally done. I think I might do a sequel where Roxanne and Megamind get _revahnge_ on Metro Man. I hope you liked it! Now, I will finish the disclaimer. I do not own any songs mentioned. A full list in order are:**

**Crush-David Archuletta **

**365 Days- Victoria Justice and Leon Thomas III**

**Supervillian- Nicole Schwerzinger**

**Faithfully- Journey**

**Drunk on you-Luke Bryan**

**Kissing U- Miranda Cosgrove**

**We belong together- Mariah Carey **

**Stuck in the moment- Justin Bieber**

**I would- One Direction **

**Save you tonight- One Direction**

**Somebody to love- Justin Bieber**

**The Painter- O-Town**

**Kiss the girl- Ashely Tisdale**

**ET- Katy Perry **

**I suggest you listen to all of these. They are amazing songs. I would also like to clarify a few things so I don't get tons of questions. First off, with the rope. When her hands are tied so they are around his neck, the rope goes around, crosses, then it ties her hands. Its the same thing with his hands around her waist. The silk ribbon goes around both of their necks at once. It doesn't tie around Roxanne's then Megamind's, It goes around both at once. Also, when ever Metro Man "moves" Megamind and Roxanne or changes a song, he is in super-speed mode. I put this in for most of the beginning, but it started to sound to repetitive. I apologize for the extreme OOC-ness of Metro Man. I want to thank all of my beautiful reviewers, and I noticed I am now on someone's favorite authors list. I feel really special now. To SailorMegaPhantom, You rock! I'm gonna have to change the rating to T now because I just had to put in a little cuss word. Let me know what you thought of this in the reviews, and tell me if you think I should do a sequel. **


End file.
